Evan she Falls for the Potter Charm
by broken and forgotten
Summary: Lily Evans. James Potter. Her story. Fluffy with a dark side. Spoliers for basically the whols HP Series lol. Rated K plus. R&R. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: **J.K.R owns everything- even though we all knew that :P

**.**

**The story of Lily Evans, how she fell in love and a little bit more. Enjoy lol.**

**.**

I had grown up in the Muggle world. My parents? Let's just say they were in shock when they found out. I mean, they always knew- it was just the little things, like me turning my cup of tea into ice or being able to melt a piece of plastic into a puddle with no apparent explanation. But Owl Post? Yeah, it took them a while. My sister though, she was so cliché.

Severus, he was my best friend, found out that she had written to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts to ask if she can be enrolled too. When I confronted her, she denied it and from then on treated me like an alien. It might have something to do with Severus nearly squashing her with a branch, but she never got over it to be happy for me.

My first year, I was sorted into Gryffindor, whilst Severus was in Slytherin. My friends, Jada and Louise told me that most Slytherins ended up on the Dark side with You-Know-Who. I didn't know who though. Apparently he was some extremely powerful wizard who went rogue and started to recruit people that are called 'Death Eaters'. He would also kill everyone in his path. Not exactly a nice 'Welcome to the Wizarding World' story though, but I thought nothing of it. _At the time_.

Going to the same school though, put a strain on Severus' and my friendship. He went all dark and weird with his Slytherin friends. I tried to talk to him, but he just shunted me off. It might also be because of James Potter.

He was Gryffindor too. Chaser for the Quidditch team, and they were sworn enemies. Severus was the bookish type whereas James' was the 'I'm so hot, I think I'll go show off with a Snitch even though I'm not a Seeker, but it gets the girls' or something. It didn't help either, that James' friends hated Severus and that I was the object of both affections.

In my fifth year though, Severus called me a 'Mudblood' and James was there to defend me. I didn't want him too. But by then I knew where Severus' alliance lied. With Voldermort. James however, thought that because he stood up for me that he was some sort of hero. I proved him wrong, that self-concious, big headed git.

How he made Head Boy in our seventh year was beyond me, I mean, he doesn't even do homework and he bullies! Maybe I hated the fact that I needed to see him often was because he was changing, and I didn't want to fall for it. Well, I did.

He was cute, in that sporty, 'I wear glasses' kind of way. His green eyes were brilliant too.... Oh, wait, where am I? ...and by that time, he was less big-headed and had finally given back the Snitch that he had stolen back to the school- even though sneaking into the Quidditch shed at night and putting it back into the kit doesn't make it very chivalrous, but it was a big step for him. The best thing was when him and his friends, (they weren't too bad, though you might need to keep Sirius on a _very short _leash and give Peter a bib every time James played Quidditch) told me their secret to why and how they all would sneak out at night though.

At first, I was creeped out, believe me, but then I saw the comfort, friendship and trust in his emerald eyes and I knew, that Remus' secret would be safe with me. They were my group too, now. Also, I was very awed about them being Animagi- I mean, that was top stuff, you had to be _brilliant_.

It was then that he had 'wooed' me over. I knew that he was definitely not the jerk I knew in first year. We started going out, and Severus was pushed out of my mind forever.

The only thing to dampen my spirits was the fact that Lord Voldermort was recruiting, and at this point in life, it was beginning to look very real and urgent. Especially after James and I walked the isle with our closest friends and family (Petunia wasn't too happy with my choice of husband, but by then her opinion barely mattered to me. Mum and dad were ecstatic for me though).

After one year of marriage though, I fell pregnant with my little Harry James Potter. And three weeks after child birth Albus Dumbledore gave me the worst news anyone could possibly have heard. A prophecy has been made about my baby boy and Lord Voldermort himself.

By then all hell broke loose, member of the Order began to be hunted off and now my family was the bullseye. Dumbledore told us to use the Fidelius Charm on our house in Godrics Hollow. James thought that he would be perfect as a Secret Keeper, but Dumbledore said it might be safer for us to use a close friend. So we chose James' best man and Harry's godfather, Sirius, but he declined and suggested Peter instead.

After the Fidelius Charm was played down on Godrics Hollow, I felt much safer. It was an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find -- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. With that spell, Voldermort can search the village where James, Harry and I have been staying, with his nose pressed against our living room window, and he still can't find us unless our Secret Keeper betrays the secret.

We were safe, we trusted Peter.

_Oh, how very wrong we were_.

**I'm starting on GinnyxHarry and RonxHermione soon. Any other couples I might have missed?**

**Ehh, what did you think? Too soppy? Too.... blergh? Tell me, press the button below :) **

**xx Kate**


End file.
